


Women's Troubles

by iceprinceofbelair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Periods, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/iceprinceofbelair
Summary: Yuri is pretty sick of people calling his period a "women's problem".





	

Yuri has never liked beating about the bush. He’s straightforward. He’s blunt. He doesn’t care about being tactful or sparing people’s feelings. For a while, he’s able to pretend that this is why referring to periods as “women’s troubles” bothers him. It’s because euphemisms are a coward’s way out and it’s stupid not to just call it what it actually is. But Viktor knows that’s not why he hates it.

“Again, Yura!” Yakov yells across the rink, clapping his hands for Yuri’s attention. Viktor watches the young skater run a hand across his lower abdomen with a pained sigh before the hard, indifferent look is back on his face and he returns to his start position without grumbling.

The music starts and Yuri goes through his routine again but Viktor can tell that his movements are tight and clumsy. Ah. So it’s time for this, is it?

Yuri only gets halfway through his routine before Yakov slams his hand on the CD player, making it stutter to a stop. It takes Yuri a moment to notice but, once he does, he turns to Yakov with a look of outraged indignation, mouth open to yell some sort of profanity but Yakov beats him to it.

“Take five, Yura,” he sighs gruffly, running a hand over his face. “Mila, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Yuri makes it all the way to the edge of the rink before Yakov turns and yells for Mila again, suddenly noticing that she isn’t there. His brows furrow.

“Where the hell is Mila?” He growls at Georgi who looks calm despite his coach towering over him.

“Bathroom,” he says. “Women’s troubles, y’know?”

Viktor offers a hand to help Yuri off the ice but the pair of them freeze when they hear the words come out of Georgi’s mouth; Yuri in anger and Viktor in nervous anticipation of said anger.

“Just call it what it is,” Yuri growls, storming past Viktor with fire in his eyes. He glares daggers at Georgie who seems to have noticed his mistake and is looking both apologetic and immensely frightened. “It’s a period. She’s bleeding. Her uterine walls are shedding their lining. It’s not ‘women’s troubles’ and it’s not the ‘time of the month’ and it’s not ‘the red devil’; it’s just her period.”

Georgi swallows. “You’re right. Sorry.”

Yuri, who had expected more of a fight, deflates suddenly and actually shocks Viktor by glancing back at him as though he’s asking for help. Viktor takes a step forward, unsure of himself, and that seems to snap Yuri out of it. With another glare at Georgi, he storms off, almost crashing into Mila as she reappears.

“Sorry, coach,” she says all in a rush. “Women’s troubles, y’know?”

From the next room, Viktor can hear Yuri screaming. He grabs a box of painkillers and his water from his bag and follows the sound of Yuri’s dismay. Viktor nudges his way quietly into the locker room and makes his peace offering in silence. Yuri doesn’t say anything either while he downs the pills, one hand settled almost protectively across his stomach.

Viktor lifts a hand and begins playing with the ends of Yuri’s hair. There’s only a few days in every month where Yuri will let him do this though Viktor has never quite worked out if he actually likes it or if he just doesn’t have enough fight in him to tell Viktor to fuck off.

“Doesn’t make you any less of a man, y’know,” Viktor says softly.

“Shut up, I know that,” Yuri snaps but Viktor can tell he was grateful to hear it anyway. “Just hurts like a bitch.”

Viktor smiles. “Well, best now than next week, right?”

Next week refers to the Junior Grand Prix final. Viktor’s willing to bet that, however shitty and bloated and sore Yuri is feeling now, he’d take it ten times over to avoid having to deal with this during a competition.

Yuri doesn’t say anything and neither does Viktor. He just keeps playing with Yuri’s hair while he sips slowly at the water, one hand always settled on his sore stomach. But Viktor does allow himself a small smile as he remembers the look on Georgi’s face. Somehow, he doesn’t think Georgi will be using euphemisms for periods anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a shitty day with my family and now this exists


End file.
